Valentine's Day
by TheGirlOnFire7
Summary: Chloe and the gang are at a safe house, and it's Valentine's Day! Chloe doesn't expect anything special, but Derek surprises her. You think she likes it? Read and find out! Chlerek one-shot fluff :  Please read and review!


**Me: I don't own Darkest Powers. *sad face* **

**Derek: Typing out *sad face* is completely unnecessary. Just put .**

**Me: My way is more fun :P**

**Derek: -_-**

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I decided I wanted to write this, because everyone needs a little Chlerek fluff in their life. Hope you enjoy it.**

"Really, wolf boy? You're not doing anything special for Chloe on Valentine's Day?" Tori asked. Derek shook his head, the look on his face clearly showing that he hadn't realized he was supposed to.

"Shut up, Tori. It's not like there's really anything he can do for her when we're living on the run, staying in a motel. Besides, I'm sure Chloe won't mind. Will you, Chloe?" Simon looked to me. I blushed and shook my head quickly.

"Of c-course not." I winced at my stuttering, hoping that they wouldn't notice. But they did, of course. Tori smirked in triumph and Derek frowned at me. I took a deep breath.

"Really. It's fine." I tried to convince them. Derek acted as if he hadn't even heard what I said.

"Chloe, if you want me to-"

"It's really ok, Derek. I don't expect anything. It's just a stupid holiday that greeting card companies use for profit." I interrupted him, forcing a smile on my face. His frown deepened, but he nodded slowly. Tori sighed with frustration and walked over to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room after shooting a glare at Derek. She led me up to our room and shut the door.

"Chloe, now is not the time to use your little selfless girl act. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day; it's like a law that your boyfriend does something special for you." Tori scolded. I shook my head.

"Tori, it's not a law. And I'm not using some 'selfless girl' act; I just accept the fact that we're on the run, and we can't just drop everything for some s-silly holiday." I internally cursed my stutter and hoped Derek hadn't heard. Truth was I really did want to have a special Valentine's Day. It would have been the first real one I had. Sure, in elementary school we handed out valentines to the class; but this was different. I knew it wasn't going to happen though, and not only because we were on the run. It was also because it was _Derek_, who may have been the sweetest and best person I knew, but he wasn't good at romance. Tori opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her before she could make a sound.

"Tori, please just drop it. I'm tired, and I'd like to go to bed." I sighed. Tori didn't reply, only pursing her lips. Finally she shrugged and walked out the door. I chose not to think about how suspicious it was that Tori had given up so easily, instead quickly changing into a t-shirt and sweat pants and slipping under my covers. It didn't even take a minute before I fell asleep.

"Chloe, wake up." Derek whispered. I jumped and squealed, startled. I felt like I had just fallen asleep; it couldn't be morning already. I looked over at my clock before realizing it was being blocked by a certain werewolf. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at his face.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice rough from sleep.

"Um, about 1 in the morning." I blinked, not sure I heard him right. I leaned around him and looked at my clock. Sure enough, it read 1:06am. I whipped back to look at Derek.

"Why are you waking me up at 1 in the morning?" I asked, my voice suddenly irritated. Derek shifted from one foot to the other and glanced at the door. I frowned, peering through the darkness at him.

"Do you need to Change?" All traces of irritation were gone from my voice now. Derek shook his head and took a deep breath.

"Can you just come with me please? I want to show you something. You're gonna need shoes. And a jacket." I nodded slowly, standing up and quickly putting on shoes. I grabbed a jacket and motioned for him to go first. He nodded, almost to himself, and led me outside. When we started heading into the woods, I questioned if he really was needing to Change. But I quickly rejected the idea; he had no reason to lie to me about that.

We continued walking, him silent as ever and me stepping on every leaf and branch my feet went near.

"Derek, where are we going?" I asked. He looked over his shoulder at me and just smiled, a little uneasily. I frowned at him. I waited until we walked several more feet before I stopped walking. He paused and turned to look at me.

"Derek, just tell me where we're going. I don't care where it is, I just want to know because I don't enjoy walking around in the dark, cold woods." I stifled a yawn. Derek sighed.

"Chloe, I promise we're almost there. Just a little farther. Please." His voice was almost pleading. I rubbed my eyes and nodded, beginning to walk again. He smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me a few more feet to a small meadow. The full moon was shining down on the small flowers covering the meadow, making them almost glow. It was beautiful. I walked past Derek to the middle of the meadow, staring up at the moon. I smiled and looked back at Derek, who was now holding a blanket.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the blanket. He definitely hadn't had that with him before. He only shrugged, laying it out on the ground. He sat down on the blanket and motioned for me to come sit with him. I complied quickly, leaning against his warmth.

"This is why you brought me out here? To look at the moon?" He snorted and shook his head.

"It's Valentine's Day, Chloe. You really think I'm that inept at romance?" He smirked. I smiled and shook my head.

"But when Tori asked you-"

"I didn't see any reason for Tori to know about all my plans. Especially involving us." Derek interrupted, absently playing with my hair. I laughed softly and squeezed his hand gently.

"Well thank you for this. So much." I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled something out from behind him. I squinted, trying to figure out what it was.

"Where are you getting all these things from? Do you have one of those bottomless bags like Hermione in Harry Potter? That would be so awesome." I wondered aloud. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head at me.

"You really think all I was going to do was take you out here to watch the moon? Simon would kill me." Derek teased, handing me the object in his hand. Well, object_s_, actually. There was a thin rectangular box sitting on a sweatshirt of some sort. I set the box on the blanket next to me and looked at the sweatshirt. It was Derek's, one of his favorites; it was also one of my favorites, and I always tried to steal it from him so I could wear it. It never turned out very well. My stutter that made an appearance almost every time I lied added to the fact that he was a werewolf with super senses kept me from pulling off the heist.

A smile lit up my face and I hugged the sweatshirt to my chest and looked up at him. I probably looked like a little kid who had just gotten a puppy for Christmas. But I didn't really care.

"Are you actually giving me this?" I asked hopefully. He nodded, chuckling. I squealed and shrugged my jacket off, replacing it with the sweatshirt. It was just as warm and comfortable as I remembered it. Even better, it smelled like Derek. A mix of soap and a woodsy scent.

Once I spent a minute or two basking in the awesome fact that this was now _my _sweatshirt, I picked up the small box. I glanced at Derek's face before I opened it, noting the fact that he was a little nervous. As if he thought I might not like it. I opened it as slowly as I could, teasing Derek. After a minute he noticed what I was doing.

"Would you just open it?" He huffed. I smiled and all but ripped the lid off of the box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain. A chain that I could put my pendant on. The ribbon that it was on now was wearing thin. The chain was absolutely perfect. I let out a girly squeal and threw my arms around Derek's neck. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I guess I was wrong about Derek being a little inexperienced in the area of romance. This was perfect,

"So you like it? I wasn't sure how much you'd like it because it isn't the best chain in the world, and there were only so many things I could do considering our situation." He asked, still sounding a little unsure. I pulled back to look at him.

"Are you seriously asking that? Of course I like the gifts. I love them. And I love you, Derek Souza." I told him seriously. He let out a breath of relief and smiled at me.

"I love you too, Chloe Saunders." He replied, pressing his lips to mine.

**There you have it. Some Valentine's Day Chlerek fluff. Sorry if it was a little OOC, but hope you liked it anyway. And if you absolutely hated it and want to tell me that, do it in a nice way that won't crush my dreams. Please. Either way, please review **


End file.
